Set In Stone
by manystuff
Summary: Naman's prophecy was always very direct, he'd have two very important people in his life, his biggest enemy and a dark-haired woman who he's fated to be with. There were three women in the room, two of them were dark-haired, but just one made that bracelet shine.


_**Set In Stone**_

"What are you doing here, Lo?" Chloe asked as she walked upstairs beside Lana Lang.

Lois looked at the two women that were looking at her with curious faces and thought about na excuse, not wanting to reveal what she was really doing in Clark Kent's loft.

"Uh...nothing?" She offered. Obviously neither of them believed her answer, but she had that coming. Maybe Clark's presence was beggining to affect her lying skills, because really, the guy was such a boy scout it was so annoying.

"Ok, now give us a real answer." Chloe smirked and sat down in the cozy couch covered in a red and blue flannel cloth.

"I'm trying to find some Playboy magazines maybe. Anything so I can tease Smallville mercilessly." Lois continued her search, opening all drawers and even looking into the books pages, trying to find anything she could use against the farmboy.

"That seems like something you would do up here." Lana giggled. "Where's Clark by the way?"

"Don't even mention his name, he's the reason I'm having to do this for starters. I mean, he just couldn't let me win the argument, could he?" Lois closed one of the drawers more forcefully. "Anyways, he's in the house, more specifically in the bedroom, also looking through my things. I told him I would find something juicy first, and he took it as a challenge and ran to the bedroom like an idiot. So here I am." She signed and put her hands on her waist in defeat. "I swear he's so uptight I doubt I'm gonna find something here."

"Well, we need to leave soon, the movie starts in less than an hour, so you better rush up." Chloe warned. She wouldn't let Lois escape the movie night just because they were wathcing The Notebook again.

Lois looked over at Chloe, then at Lana, then Chloe, than Lana one more time. "You guys could help." A slow smile appeared in her lips. "You know the guy since he was a hormonal 14 year old."

"I don't really remember Clark ever being a hormonal boy." Lana said thinking back to their early teenage days.

"Me neither." Chloe affirmed.

"Oh come on, just open all the drawers and stuff like that." Lois tried to give them her best puppy dog eyes but it didn't really work. She was never into the begging thing.

"Fine, we'll help you for the sake of movie night." Chloe answered and nodded at Lana so they could start mess in Clark's things.

Chloe started looking inside of the pillowcases and under the couch while Lana went through some papers on the desk.

Lois decided to look at the place in a different way. She looked for anything out of the ordinary. She noticed a wood failure on the side of the desk Lana was close to. She moved closer and kneeled down to check it out. She noticed it had two little, shallow holes. She put two nails on them and pulled it. Soon enough there was a hidden compartment that looked a lot like a mini-drawer exposing something covered in a short white handkerchief.

"Guys, I've got something." Lois said and gestured to the other girls come closer. They just stared at the unknown object for a while, until Chloe grabbed it. She took the handkerchief away and the three women stared mesmerized. It was a bracelet.

It had an aquamarine diamond on the top, it looked quite simple, but for some reason it was so gorgeous and breathtaking at the same time. There was something about it that made Lois Lane speechless, Chloe Sullivan surprised and Lana Lang anxious. And for those who knew them, that is actually a huge deal.

"What is that?" Lana asked.

"Never thought Smallville was a jewelry kind of guy."

"He's not." Chloe affirmed. "I recognize this. It's a part of a legend of the Kawatche people." She turned the bracelet so she could see all it's sides. "They say Naman fell from the skies in a rain of fire, has the strength of ten men and can shoot fire from his eyes. The prophecy also says Naman is fated to be with a dark-haired woman who is the owner of this bracelet." Chloe finished, never taking her eyes of the piece. That's when she saw it. Graved on the inside part of the bracelet: LL.

"I'm not sure if this is LL or just a weird symbol of the Kawatche people." Chloe said and showed them the letters.

"How does Clark have something like this? Isn't this a museum type of thing?" Lois asked intriguied.

"Professor Willowbrock gave it to him. Maybe because Clark was studying the caves." Chloe dismissed, she didn't want to go into details of why Clark really had it, not when Clark was the supposed 'Naman'.

"But wait, does that mean this Naman guy and the bracelet girl don't have a choice? They have to be together no matter what?" Lois asked a little bothered by the idea of not choosing who you get to be with.

"Technically yes, but Lois you're not seeing the point. Naman and the woman don't have to be together no matter what their choice is, they want to be together because _that's_ what their choice is." Chloe explained. "It's the movie kind of love, it's literally set in stone, on those caves, that they'll love each other so much that somebody made a bracelet to make sure it wouldn't be forgotten."

"Alright, I get it, they're nuts about each other." Lois agreed. "If they existed, obviously."

"You don't believe in the prophecy?" Lana asked curious.

"You do?" Lois sarcastically asked again.

"I'm not sure about any of this, but I'd keep my mind open. Crazier things have happened." Chloe affirmed.

"Can I touch it?" Lana asked already taking it away from Chloe's hands.

Nothing happened. Chloe wasn't sure what she actually expected to happen, but certantly wasn't nothing. Lana touched it. "Put it on." Chloe said before she could stop herself. Lana obeyed fast, like she was thinking of doing such thing for a long time. Nothing happened again. Not a thing. She didn't get it, if Clark really was Naman, Lana fit perfectly on the description. Dark hair, the LL possible initials, the fact that Clark has only really loved her his entire life. Was it supposed to happen anything? Maybe nothing should've happened anyways.

"Lois?" They heard Clark coming in the barn. Lois couldn't let Clark see the juicy stuff she found, maybe she could actually blackmail the guy to wear something else other than plaid with that bracelet. It could be a powerful ally to her.

"Don't let him see it." Lois half whispered half talked so Lana could listen to her and Clark couldn't. She took the bracelet from Lana and hid it behind her back immediately. She heard a weird noise, but it wasn't too high, so she just ignored and blamed it on the water she got on her ear from her visit on the lake a couple of days ago.

"Lois, are you up there?" She heard Clark asking and had to roll her eyes. The guy couldn't be agile to save his life.

Lois was ready to end Clark's misery and tell him she was actually upstairs, but before she could find the words, she noticed the weird looks Chloe and Lana were giving to her. She looked at them both with curious eyes.

"What's up with you two?" She whispered.

"I...I don't think you're hiding it very well..." Lana offered. Lois looked at her confused and then looked at her back, trying to see what the hell they were talking about. That's when she noticed something really weird: it was shining. Like really shining. Like really really shining. A bright white-bluish light was escaping from the bracelet and it really wasn't well hidden, because anyone with right eyes who looked at her would see the light coming out of her back.

She brought the bracelet to her front, making Lana and Chloe also look at it. She panicked, her blackmail chance was going to hell and never coming back.

"Make it stop, Chloe." She asked whispering to her little cousin.

"You're the one doing it. Not me at all." Chloe said after coming out of her speechless state.

"What do I do?" Lois asked once more, because really, she had no idea what she did to turn that thing on. She didn't even know it had an "on" button, for God's sake.

"Just give it to me." Lana grabbed it and the bright light suddenly stopped. Curious, Chloe took the bracelet and nothing happened as well. Lois looked at it annoyed.

"Great, now even Smallville's things get a way to annoy me." She said. Out of nowhere, Chloe grabbed Lois' hand and put it on the bracelet. It started to shine again. Then Chloe let go of her hand and Lois stopped touching it. It wasn't shining anymore. The three womens exchanged looks.

"Oh my god." Chloe whispered so softly that Lois and Lana didn't even hear.

"Lois, I found some interesting stuff. Really, didn't know you were tha—" Clark stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the three women, more specifically when he saw what the blonde one was holding.

"Clark." Chloe greeted clearly a bit shaken.

"W-what are you guys doing with...that?" He asked. A tense silence followed his question.

"We have to talk, Clark." Chloe said and started going downstairs with Clark and left the two coincidentally dark-haired women behind.

"Ok, that was weird." Lois said after Chloe and Clark left the room.

"You still don't believe in the prophecy?" Lana asked sheepishly.

Lois looked at her like she was completely mad.

"You kidding, right? You're not suggesting that I am the one that Kablatie people say that is all lovey dovey with the Naman guy, are you?" Lois asked disbelieving.

"It's Kawatche, and yes, I'm actually suggesting that. I mean, there's an LL on it, it could be very much yours LL."

"There's plenty of people in the world that have double L's. Take you as an example."

"Lois, it shone when you touched it. Literally shone. Don't you think that's a sign?" Lana asked.

Ok, so Lana had a point. Whatever, she still didn't belive in any if this crap. Prophecy? Yeah, right. Her father told more believing bed-stories, and the guy was a General. Besides, she never met anyone called Naman, she'd think by now she'd at least have a tiny bit of clue who the love of her life is.

"I don't believe in fairy tales, Lana."

"I'm not sure how to tell you this." Chloe started. She really had no idea how to say something like that. Should she just stick to 'My cousin is the future love of your life' or something like that? She guessed not, he'd probably laugh at her. She was having a hard time not laughing at this ironic twist of fate.

"How did you even find the bracelet? I thought I had hidden well." Clark said a little bit disappointed at himself for not thinking of a better place to hide it.

"It shone, Clark." Chloe started. "The bracelet shone."

"W-what...?" That looked like it grabbed Clark's attention. "It was only supposed to shine when she touches it. I'm not sure who's she, but yeah. And I didn't even know that prophecy was true, I mean, how could it be true? Should I be happy or something? I don't feel very happy. Do I have to follow those things the drawings on the caves say?"

"Clark, you're rambling." Chloe had to suppress the urge to laugh at his recent state.

"Oh, sorry."

"But I don't know who touched it." Chloe lied. She couldn't just give this information to him, much less to Lois. They'd have to figure it out alone, when the time's right. If that prophecy really is true, if Lois is the one who he's fated to be with, she wasn't the one who was going to tell them that.

But she had a weird feeling that she'd have to do it anyway in the future, because really they were so stubborn.

"What do you mean you don't know who touched it?"

"I mean, Lois and Lana touched it at the same time, I couldn't see who did it first." Chloe lied and waited for his reaction.

"Lois isn't dark-haired. She's blondish." Clark answered.

"Actually..." Chloe smiled. "Her natural hair color is dark brown. She dyes it."

"Oh." That was all Clark had to say. "And there isn't a way to know about the LL thing because they both have double L's." Clark completed.

Ok, Clark didn't start laughing at Lois being a possible cadidate to his 'soulmate' role. That's progress, she guessed.

"But don't worry..."Chloe started. "Lois Lane and Clark Kent? That is just out of this world."


End file.
